


Червоточина

by Alliar



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Словно за его спиной — разверзнутая червоточина. Прыгнешь в нее и окажешься на шесть лет назад, в момент, когда все еще было хорошо. Момент, когда еще можешь спасти единственного человека, который это заслужил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Червоточина

Первое, что думает Чжань — это не Цзянь И.  
В человеке, стоящем напротив, нет ровным счетом ничего от Цзяня, каким он его запомнил — худого, гибкого, улыбчивого идиота. Самого лучшего идиота на свете.  
Видят боги, Чжань его искал. Он бросил все силы на то, чтобы получить свою нынешнюю работу и найти его самого или вести о нем. А если бы к тому времени Цзянь оказался мертв, он сделал бы все от него зависящее, лишь бы уничтожить тех, по чьей вине это случилось.   
Он не спал ночами, разыскивая информацию и копая глубже. В бюро все считали его чокнутым — говорили, что помешался. Что нужно отдохнуть. Просили не загонять себя. А он копал и копал, словно чуял, что еще немного, и...  
Он делает шаг назад, непроизвольно, испуганно и нервно. Словно за его спиной — разверзнутая червоточина. Прыгнешь в нее и окажешься на шесть лет назад, в момент, когда все еще было хорошо. Момент за минуту до взрыва, когда есть возможность нажать на кнопку, отменяющую апокалипсис. Момент, когда еще можешь спасти единственного человека, который это заслужил.  
Плечо больно сжимает огромная лапища в шрамах, и это неожиданно отрезвляет. В позвоночник чуть выше поясницы упирается дуло пистолета, и Чжань не чувствует — знает, что оно ледяное.   
В ушах бешено шумит кровь, сердце бодает ребра с такой силой, словно хочет пробить их насквозь. Его бедное, бедное сердце.  
Где-то за пределами проржавевших металлических стен склада, пропахшего запахами соли и йода, истошно кричат чайки. Ненасытные твари, хочется сказать Чжань. Ненасытные твари, сейчас февраль, зачем вы только тут... а потом Цзянь поворачивается к нему лицом и открывает рот.  
— Привет, — разносится гулким безучастным эхом.   
И все.   
И — все.   
Воздуха становится так много, что он раздувает легкие, словно меха. Раздувает, наполняет собой, сдавливает гортань и не позволяет выдавить и звука в ответ. Чжань Чженси — перекачанный воздушный шар. Не может оторваться от земли, все клонится и клонится вниз, и если он вдохнет хоть еще немного, то взорвется.   
Лапища на плече снова сжимается, в спину грубо тычется пистолет. Незнакомый голос рявкает над ухом:  
— Отвечай, когда с тобой говорят!  
Меня ноги не держат, и сердце сейчас разорвется, хочет сказать Чжань. Как я могу говорить. Лучше выстрели и реши проблему. Зачем... зачем так. Почему именно сегодня.  
Лучше бы я нашел тебя мертвым.  
— Выйди отсюда, — командует незнакомец с лицом и голосом Цзяня.  
Спустя пятнадцать секунд и почтительное «господин...» они остаются наедине.   
В жестах Цзяня появилась незнакомая, несвойственная ему ранее плавность. Он не идет — скользит по полу, и звуки его шагов гулко разносятся по складу. Ему пошло бы сниматься в фильмах про древних военачальников, красивых, исполненных чувства собственного достоинства и утонченных. Ему пошло бы сниматься в порно. Ему пошло бы абсолютно все, и эта роль — роль одного из руководителей триады, — ему идет тоже.  
— Ну привет, — выдавливает Чжань, когда Цзянь останавливается в двух шагах от него, высокий, подтянутый и живой. — Неплохо выглядишь. Наверное, отлично питаешься, не то, что раньше. И как ты только...  
— Чжань.  
Голос у него все тот же. Совсем-совсем тот же, мягкий, вкрадчивый и спокойный.   
Чжань вспоминает, как он срывался — тогда, под мостом, когда в его куртку вцеплялись озябшие пальцы, а лицо, мокрое от слез и дождевой воды, уткнулось в плечо. Или сильно позже, когда они впервые решили попробовать «по-взрослому». Когда под одной ладонью была его худая спина с цепью выступающих позвонков, а под другой — мучительно искривленный рот с острыми зубами. И как в нем было тесно — с ума можно было сойти.   
И голос, теперь прохладный и арктически спокойный, жалит его хуже роя пчел. Потому что у него — такого, — не должно быть голоса Цзяня.   
Цзянь И умер. Точка. А это — самозванец, прикарманивший лицо и голос человека, который когда-то был ему другом и даже чем-то большим.  
Чжань встряхивает головой, не ощущая ничего, кроме отупляющего, безопасного сейчас безразличия. Смотрит на человека напротив — профессиональным взглядом полицейского, который встретился лицом к лицу с представителем триады. Должно быть, за ним следили все это время, потому что похитили четко в то время, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. Совсем как Цзяня — посреди дня. Просто взяли и сунули в машину, пока он глазел на пестреющие розовым витрины. Четырнадцатое февраля с тех пор, как пропал Цзянь, прочно ассоциируется у него не с праздником, а с днем, когда его жизнь претерпела безвозвратные изменения. И повсеместное оживление, хохот школьниц и объятия парочек на улицах стали наводить на него тоску, ядовитую, как ртуть.  
У них сегодня юбилей.  
Цзянь И — живой.  
На нем строгий черный костюм и белая рубашка, обесцвеченные волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад, а взгляд — взгляд как у снулой рыбины, пустой и безразличный. Он выглядит как идеальная иллюстрация к понятию «глава триады», хотя, конечно же, он никакой не глава. По крайней мере, пока.  
За эти годы Чжань прилично накопал. Узнал про исчезнувшего годы назад отца и его связь с «большим братом». Что мать долгое время трудилась на благо одного из боссов, а потом смогла сбежать. Что у него есть сводный брат в Америке.   
Много грязных, больших и маленьких секретов.   
Цзянь И сокращает разделяющее их расстояние играючи — словно не было этих шести лет. Делает шаг, еще один — и вот они уже стоят лицом к лицу, бывшие лучшие друзья и без пяти минут любовники. На Цзяне броня из костюма, застывшего выражения лица и статуса, а Чжань... полицейский.   
И его мир прямо сейчас рассыпается на осколки.  
— Чжань Чженси, — произносит Цзянь хорошо поставленным отрепетированным голосом. — Ты самый безответственный, безрассудный, самонадеянный болван из всех, кого я знал.  
И эти слова неожиданно действуют как спусковой крючок.  
Чжань чувствует, что у него ноет все тело. Что щека болит и щиплет, потому что у амбала, затащившего его в машину, был кастет. Что нос дышит с трудом — простуда.   
Чувствует, что кружится голова.  
Чувствует, как его всего, полностью затапливает горечь и нежность.   
— А ты, — выговаривает он, с трудом ворочая непослушным языком, — а ты жив.  
И безупречно скроенная маска, скрывающая лицо Цзяня, трескается с почти слышимым хрустом. Он стоит так близко, что можно рассмотреть стремительно затапливающие радужку зрачки. Так близко, что можно руку протянуть — и почувствовать биение чужого сердца. Так близко, что даже можно поцеловать.  
Но он ничего этого не делает, просто смотрит, как лицо Цзяня кривится, как брови сходятся на переносице, а яркий рот сжимается в бледную узкую полосу.   
И вздрагивает, когда слышит:  
— И зачем ты только в это влез, Чжань. Зачем так настойчиво пытался добраться до меня.  
На них падает тишина — бесконечная и бездонная, как космос. Цзянь смотрит на него так, словно не может насмотреться, и от этого еще больнее.  
— Я так долго хотел тебе позвонить, — говорит он тихо, отворачиваясь.  
Он идет вглубь склада, и Чжань идет за ним, потому что это его работа — идти за Цзянем. С самого детства, когда они только познакомились и подружились, Чжань шел за ним и оберегал от всего, чего только мог — от брехливой собаки, от жуков, от хулиганов.   
Они идут и идут, эхо считает их шаги, сердце колотится больно и сильно. И голос Цзяня, тихий и тусклый, ввинчивается в уши.  
— Я так скучал по тебе, Чжань. Как только меня привезли к отцу... я несколько раз сбегал, но прежде чем удавалось добраться до тебя, меня находили и привозили обратно.   
Он идет впереди, прямой как палка, плечи расправлены, спина настолько ровная, что хочется по ней ударить. На шее, прямо над воротником белой рубашки, видна узкая полоска шрама. Чжань его не помнит.  
— Я сбегал и сбегал от них, — говорит Цзянь спокойно. — И все думал, что, черт возьми, у нас на вечер было столько всего запланировано. Я купил тебе шоколад и надеялся, что ты его примешь, несмотря на то, что он совсем девчоночий.   
Горло перехватывает.   
Цзянь застывает и, не оборачиваясь, произносит:  
— Это прощание, Чжань Чженси. Сегодня мы попрощаемся раз и навсегда.   
Чжань протягивает руку и делает то, на что не решался раньше — кладет ладонь на его плечо. Оно твердое как камень и дрожит. А потом Цзянь кладет свою ладонь на его и сжимает ледяными пальцами.   
— Сегодня у нас с тобой семь лет, — говорит он тихо. — И я... я тебя спасу.  
— Цзянь...   
Цзянь оборачивается — его глаза зажмурены, у губ залегла некрасивая горькая складка. Она его старит.  
— Я подарю тебе жизнь, — быстро произносит он. — Потому что я ничего больше не могу. Я больше ничего не...  
Когда Чжань целует его, по щекам Цзяня скатываются слезы. Он всхлипывает прямо ему в губы, а потом отстраняется и давится рыданиями, совсем как тогда, в дождь и холод. Тогда все тоже началось с поцелуя, пора бы запомнить, чем это заканчивается.  
Хорошо, что теперь Чжань знает, что делать.  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой прощаться вновь, — говорит он, прижимая его лбом к своему плечу. — И не надейся на это, Цзянь И.   
Цзянь обхватывает его обеими руками, трясется, вжимается лицом в плечо и кусает грубую ткань. Чжань нащупывает на его шее этот незнакомый новый шрам, гладит его кончиками пальцев и старается не думать, сколько их — там, под этой рубашкой. На спине, боках и груди, на ногах и руках. Думает только о том, как будет целовать их, так долго, что Цзянь начнет просить пощады.  
— Цзянь И, — произносит он, приняв решение. — Скажи, года тебе хватит? Хватит, чтобы расквитаться с делами отца?  
Тот дергается и трясет головой — не поймешь, да или нет, но Чжань уже все решил.  
Совсем как в детстве, он снова собирается встретить неприятности лицом к лицу и защитить Цзяня.  
Потому что Цзянь один не справится.


End file.
